Dipendigo
by Gametime99
Summary: In the winter, a whole new variety of creatures come out to play. When Dipper runs afoul of one, he falls prey to an ancient curse... Rated T for safety.
1. Prologue: Wendigo Scratch Fever

**Greetings, all! I've been wanting to do something like this for a while. But, I felt that werewolves and vampires were a little over done, and I couldn't do a dragon without ripping off Smoke and Scales. Then, I was watching Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. when I finally found the perfect, never-before-used (to the best of my knowledge) creature: a wendigo. Now, for those of you who don't know, a wendigo is kinda like a fusion of a werewolf and a yeti. They're really strong, and can turn a human into one by either biting or scratching said human. But, that's enough chatter, let's begin!**

Prologue: Wendigo Scratch Fever

It was winter in Gravity Falls, and the Pines twins had returned for winter break. Right now, the twins are exploring the woods.

"Why are we out here again?" asked Mabel.

Dipper sighed. "Because, in the winter there are new creatures out here, like yetis, ice monsters-" he said.

"Living snowmen?" asked Mabel.

"That is a slight possiblity," said Dipper.

Suddenly, the Mystery Twins heard something.

"What is that?" asked Mabel.

"Stay here, Mabel. I'm gonna go check it out," said Dipper.

He ventured into the forest towards the noise. After a moment, Mabel heard Dipper cry out in pain.

"Dipper!" cried Mabel.

She ran in the direction her brother had went, and found Dipper holding his arm, which had a large scratch on it.

"What happened?" asked Mabel.

"This huge white thing scratched me...it kinda looked like a mix between a wolf and a yeti...let's get back to the Shack and address this wound," said Dipper.

**At the Shack...**

"So, you got scratched by a wolf-yeti hybird?" said Grunkle Stan.

"Yeah...you wouldn't know what it was, would you?" asked Dipper.

The twins had to admit it was a big shock finding out Stan's secrets: that he had a portal to alternate realities in the basement, that he had a twin brother, and that he was part of the Royal Order of the Holy Mackrel.

"It was either a yeti or..." said Stan.

"Or what?" said Dipper.

Stan looked concerned for a moment before he said, "Naw, I'm sure it's fine."

"Well, I think I'm going to go lie down, I have a really bad headache all of a sudden," said Dipper.

"Good night, Grunkle Stan," said Mabel.

Once the twins were upstairs, Stan silently hoped that what scratched Dipper wasn't what he thought it was...

**Please Review!**


	2. First Transformation

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: First Transformation

Later that night, Dipper couldn't sleep at all. His head hurt too much. Suddenly, the pain got worse and spread all over.

"Argh!" cried Dipper.

In a blind daze, Dipper found his way outside, before he fell on his hands and knees in the snow.

_What's happening to me?!_ thought Dipper as his hands grew talons and his body became covered in white fur. In mere moments, Dipper Pines became a two-legged wolf-like creature covered in white fur with glowing red eyes, claws that could cut through steel like butter, and a powerful, muscle-y, build. The last thing Dipper knew before he blacked out was a screech:

"WENDIGO!"

**A short time later...**

A group of teens walked down Main Street. Among them was Robbie V, Wendy Corduroy's ex-boyfriend.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow," said Robbie. He entered the woods and went towards Wendy's house...

**In the woods near Wendy's house...**

The Wendigo couldn't believe how amazing all this felt. The superhuman speed, the enhanced senses, the incredible strength... and the _freedom_ he felt. It was almost as if this power was in him all along. That scratch had merely allowed it to come forth at last. He couldn't wait to share it with his packmates and the girl who would become his mate forever...Wendy...in fact, that was why he came here: to scratch Wendy so that they could spend eternity together raising their pack. But, before he could do anything, the scent of a gallon of bodyspray hit his nose. There was only one human who smelled like that.

**"Robbie..."** growled the beast. _That pathetic excuse for a human still hasn't given up on my Wendy falling for him again? Well, Wendigo will have to fix that..._ thought The Wendigo.

He followed the scent and found Robbie talking to himself.

"I've gotta keep being persistent. She can't ignore me forever," Robbie muttered.

**"Stay away from her..."** growled The Wendigo.

"What? Who's there?" asked Robbie.

The Wendigo came out of the shadows, causing Robbie to scream.

"What the hell are you?!" said Robbie.

**"I am Wendigo. Wendigo think Robbie no understand Wendy no love him anymore...so, Wendigo pound it into Robbie's head...very hard,"** said The Wendigo.

Robbie screamed as the creature grabbed him by the hood and threw him into several trees. By the time Robbie is done crashing through trees, his clothes are ripped and he was severely injured.

The Wendigo let out a howl. He then saw the first inkling of sunrise.

**"Grr...Wendigo need to return to Mystery Shack. Wendigo revert back to weak human boy soon...but, Wendigo make sister, Grunkle, handyman, and future mate Wendy into real pack soon..."** growled The Wendigo.

**The Next Morning...**

Dipper yawned as he stretched in his bed, his clothes mysteriously undamaged. "Morning, Mabel," he said, looking at his sister.

Mabel looked at him in worry.

"What?" said Dipper.

"Dipper...I think that scratch did something to you...look in the mirror," said Mabel.

**Dang. Talk about the beast inside. I feel a little sorry for Robbie now. Next time: We see how that bite changed Dipper's human form! Please review!**


	3. The Pig Knows More Than You Think

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: The Pig Knows More Than You Think

Dipper looked at his reflection in awe. His hair had turned storm gray, his body had become more muscular, and unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, the colored parts of his eyes had turned blood red.

"What did that scratch _do_ to me?" he whispered.

"Maybe it was a werewolf that scratched you," suggested Mabel.

Dipper shook his head. "Werewolves turn their victims by biting them, and biting alone. Let's check the journals, that thing has to be in there somewhere," he said.

But, search for answers as they might in _3, 2, _or _1_, they couldn't find anything that looked like the creature that had scratch Dipper.

"Maybe Grunkle Stan knows what it was," said Mabel.

"Yeah, let's go-" said Dipper, before something caught his nose.

_What the-? Enhanced senses, too? What am I becoming?_ thought Dipper.

Waddles came out of hiding, but he was trembling in fear.

_Mmm...pork..._ thought Dipper.

"Uh...Dipper? You're kinda drooling," said Mabel.

"Huh?" said Dipper, his desire to eat Waddles alive suddenly vanishing.

"It's okay, Waddles, Dipper's not going to hurt you," said Mabel, comforting her pig.

"Dipper...monster...journals..." oinked Waddles.

"What'd he say?" asked Dipper.

"It sounded like he said you're a monster, like the ones from the journals," said Mabel.

"Waddles, do I look like one of those creatures?" said Dipper. _As far as I know, anyway,_ he added as an afterthought.

"Nighttime..." oinked Waddles.

"He said 'Nighttime,'" said Mabel.

"Let's go talk to Grunkle Stan, come on, Mabel," said Dipper.

As Mabel left, Dipper stared at Waddles. Did he know what was happening to him? That couldn't be, what would a juicy, tender, delicious pig know?

That thought alone made Dipper worried. From the time Mabel won Waddles until now he had never had a desire to eat him. Oh, well, the pig would be his snack before long. Dipper shrugged and followed Mabel downstairs.

**Okay, fangirls, feel free to drool over Dipper's new muscular physique. But, it's not my fault if you wreck your keyboard and/or laptop. Next time: Manitaur VS Wendigo! Please review!**


	4. Manotaur VS Wendigo

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Manotaur VS Wendigo

"So, you have no idea what's happening to me?" said Dipper.

"Nope. Not everything that's in those woods made it into the journals, you know," said Stan.

Soos sat in the corner, looking like he really wanted to say something.

"Well…okay. Come on, Dipper. Let's see just how powerful you've become," said Mabel.

"There's some weights and a police-issue radar gun in my room. Feel free to use that," said Grunkle Stan.

With a look at Grunkle Stan and Soos, Dipper followed his sister to Stan's room to grab the equipment, then outside to run the tests.

Once the twins were outside, Soos asked Stan, "Why didn't you tell him?"

Stan sighed. "I…I just don't have the heart. Soos, do both me and Dipper a favor and let the boy enjoy his last few months of humanity," he said.

"You got it, Mr. Pines ," said Soos.

**Outside...**

"All right, so first we'll do some strength tests," said Mabel.

Dipper grabbed two pairs of 50-pound weights.

"These feel as light as a feather," said Dipper.

"Hey, Dipper," said a voice.

Dipper dropped the weights and turned around to find Wendy Corduroy, his very-near-future mate, standing behind him.

_Whoa, where'd 'mate' come from?She will be my wife one day, but 'mate' is what animals like wolves call their wives...right?_ thought Dipper.

"Whoa, Dipper, what happened to you? Have you been working out since summer? And what's with the hair?" asked Wendy.

"Well, uh..." said Dipper.

"He got scratched by a monster and now he has superhuman strength and who knows what else!" said Mabel.

"Mabel, that's very sensitive infromation," said Dipper.

"Wow, cool! Say, did you hear about what happened to Robbie?" asked Wendy.

"No, what happened to him?" asked Mabel.

"Well, someone or something decided to beat the living crap out of him. He's in the hospital in serious condition," said Wendy.

"I hope you don't expect us to feel sorry for him," said Dipper.

"Not in the least," said Wendy.

Dipper hissed in pain. His headache had returned...

**That night...**

The Wendigo prowled the forest, searching for a challenge. He had decided to spare Waddles for the time being...perhaps when his sister joined the pack, she would like a snack. The Wendigo had come to the conclusion that the only creature truly worthy of a challenge was a manotaur. If he brought down a manotaur, the creatures of the forest would not only worship him as the top dog, but know that the manotaur clan could be beaten.

_Wendigo must find Manotaur to destroy...if only Wendigo could remember where Man-Cave was,_ thought The Wendigo.

Then, something caught his nose...it was a manotaur, all right...and it was the first one he'd met as that weak fool of a boy Dipper...

_Chutzpaur..._thought Wendigo.

**Meanwhile...**

Chutzpaur was busy working out, using a fallen tree as a weight.

"1,000...1,001...1,002," said Chutzpaur, before something snatched the tree away from him. "WHO DARES INTERUPPT A MANOTAUR'S WORKOUT?!" roared Chutzpaur.

**"Oh, Wendigo dares..."** said a raspy, growling voice.

Chutzpaur looked into the face of a large, white, wolf-like creature with glowing red eyes. The sent of the creature was vaguely familiar...baby wipes?

"Dipper the Destructor? Is that you?" asked Chutzpaur.

**"Oh, no, not by long shot, Manotaur. That weak fool of a boy will be no more by winter's end...Wendigo is Wendigo,"** said The Wendigo, before grabbing Chutzpaur by the throat and throwing him into a tree.

Chuntzpaur looked at The Wendigo as he got up. The hairless child may not have become a man, but he _did_ become something else: a bloodthirsty monster. He had no choice but to fight him.

The two monsters exchanged blows back and forth, drawing in a crowd of woodland creatures.

"Dipper, you can fight this! The curse of the Wendigo may not be able to be broken, but it _can_ be controlled!" said Chutzpaur.

**"Manotaur still not pay attention. Dipper NO MORE!"** yelled The Wendigo, scratching Chutzpaur's throat. **"ONLY WENDIGO!"**

With those words, The Wendigo sank his fangs into Chutzpaur's throat. The defeated Manotaur's body fell with a finality with it. Only then did The Wendigo see that the sun was coming up.

_Too far away from Mystery Shack...__ Wendigo must try to get as close as he can!_ thought The Wendigo.

He almost made it before he turned human and lost conciousness...

**Please Review!**


	5. Strange Changes

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Strange Changes

"Dipper! Wake up!" yelled Mabel.

Dipper woke with a start. He was shirtless, barefoot, and his pants were tattered. **(1)**

"Ugh...what happened last night?" asked Dipper.

"You tell me. I found you like this out by the woods," said Mabel.

Dipper looked puzzled at this news. "Really? Last thing I remember was being in here with a really bad headache that just... spread everywhere... I have a feeling that scratch did more than give me superhuman strength, speed, and enhanced senses...set up my video camera tonight before we go to bed. I've gotta find out what's happening to me," said Dipper.

"You got it, Dippingsauce... that is, if you're still Dippingsauce," said Mabel, the last bit as an afterthought.

Dipper just smiled and got ready for the day...

**Later that day...**

Dipper was walking through town, thinking about his apparent..."condition" wasn't quite the right word, more or less.

_If whatever's happening to me is deadly, then I need to find some way to protect my pack- I mean my family and my mate. Gah! What is with all this animal speak or thought or whatever?!_ thought Dipper.

"My, my...Dipper Pines," said an all-too-familiar voice: Gideon Gleeful.

Just the mere sound of that voice made Dipper want to let his animal out... "Gideon..." growled Dipper.

"How's your sister? I wouldn't mind dropping in to see her!" said Gideon.

Almost like lightning, Dipper grabbed Gideon by the coat and held him at eye level. "Listen up, Gidiot. If you come anywhere near my pack- er, I mean, my family, I'll make you wish you were never born! Got it?" snarled Dipper.

"When exactly did you get in touch with your inner monster, Dipper?" asked Gideon, a hint of worry in his voice.

**"Very recently..."** growled Dipper in a monsterous voice before tossing Gideon aside like a ragdoll. _Whoa...never been that menacing when it come to Gideon... or anyone else, for that matter. That scratch is doing something to my personality!_ thought Dipper.

**Later...**

Dipper was in the living room watching _Ducktective_ with Mabel.

"Mmm...duck..." said Dipper, drooling as he watched the show.

"Dipper...you're kinda drooling...for the third time in at least five minutes," said Mabel.

"Oh, sorry, Mabel... lately I've been having cravings for pork-" said Dipper.

"No wonder Waddles is scared of you," said Mabel.

"-and duck...oh! And deer... delicious, delicious, deer..." contiuned Dipper.

"When...did you eat a deer?" asked Mabel.

Dipper thought about it for a moment. "I have no idea," he said.

**Meanwhile...**

"Where'd all these deer corpses come from?" asked Grunkle Stan.

"I think it might have something to do with our resident wendigo," said Soos.

"What about me?" asked Wendy.

Grunkle Stan and Soos sighed and told Wendy about Dipper's "Wendigo Problem." And that they hadn't told the twins yet.

"You do realize that if you don't tell them soon, Dipper will either metaphorically or literally kill you, right?" said Wendy.

Stan sighed. " I suppose you're right. I'll tell them tomorrow. Way I see it, those two are already trying to figure out what's been happening to Dipper at night," he said.

**Next time: The worse happens as Dipper/The Wendigo scratches Mabel and Wendy! Please review!**

**1: Feel free to drool over Dipper's shirtless physique fangirls. Again, not my fault if you wreck your keyboard and/or laptop.**


	6. Dipper's Pack

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Dipper's Pack

"Dipper!" yelled Mabel. Right in front of her mocha colored eyes, Dipper was transforming into a large white wolf-like beast.

**"WENDIGO!"** screeched The Wendigo. He sniffed the air and turned to face Mabel.

_I've gotta get out of here!_ thought Mabel. She tried to run, but The Wendigo caught up to her in seconds and scratched her. "Arrgh!" cried Mabel, the scratch stinging like a swarm of bees...before it suddenly spread to everywhere. In moments, Mabel Pines transformed into a female wendigo wearing tatters of her clothes.

**"How does it feel?"** asked The Wendigo.

**"This feels...amazing! Mabel now know what real power feel like! Whoa! Do Wendigos always talk in three-people?"** asked Mabel.

The Wendigo shrugged. **"As far as Wendigo know. Come, packmate. It is time for Wendigo's mate to join the pack!"** said The Wendigo.

**Later...**

Wendy Corduroy was busy brushing her hair for bed. She looked out the window and saw...

"Are those...eyes?" whispered Wendy. The eyes she saw were glowing blood red. _I'd better check this out,_ thought Wendy.

She went outside and saw nothing...before she heard a monsterous voice.

**"Hello, Wendy...time for you to join the pack...and be Wendigo's mate for all eternity,"** said The Wendigo, walking out from behind some trees with Mabel.

Wendy turned around and screamed. Before she knew it, The Wendigo had scratched her...

**Later that night...**

**"Wendy cannot believe two thing: One: Wendigo has desire for Wendy to be mate...Wendy actually has desire for Wendigo to be her mate, too. And... what number come after one?"** asked Wendy, who was now a wendigo, in between bites of rabbit and deer.

**"That would be...uh...boy, being less smarter not easy, is it?"** said The Wendigo.

**"Wendigo, what happen when sun come up?"** asked Mabel.

The Wendigo looked at the sky and saw that it was getting lighter out.

**"Grr... Mabel and Wendigo need to get back to Shack before we turn back into weak humans. Wendy, we meet you tomorrow night for more nocturnal advent...advent...fun!"** said The Wendigo.

Wendy sounded disappointed as she said, **"All right...'til tomorrow Wendy's handsome mate."**

She and The Wendigo leaned in and kissed...

**The next morning...**

Dipper, wearing nothing but tattered jeans, and Mabel, wearing tattered colthes, woke up in the attic of the Mystery Shack.

"Mabel! You're all muscle-y and have gray hair and red eyes like me!" cried Dipper.

Mabel looked in the mirror and saw that Dipper was right.

"I don't even remember what happened last night," said Mabel.

"Did you set up the camera like I told you to?" said Dipper.

"Uh...no," said Mabel.

Dipper facepalmed.

**Next time: Dipper spends some quality time with Wendy and Mabel...in their human forms. Please review!**


	7. Research

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Research

"So...you think you got scratched by whatever scratched Dipper, too?" said Mabel.

Wendy nodded. She too had become muscular and devleoped gray hair and red eyes.

"Hmm...so whatever this thing is, when it scratches its victims it gives them superpowers?" said Dipper.

"With these enhanced senses I probably can see with my fingers for real!" said Mabel.

"Well, did the journals tell you what this thing is?" asked Wendy.

Dipper shook his head. "There's nothing in any of them that fit the bill...but, since none of us have memories about last night, I'm willing to bet there's more to this than meets the eye," he said.

"Dipper... has it ocurred to you to try looking in other books for answers?" asked Wendy.

Dipper froze at this."Actually, no it hasn't. Come on, you guys, let's get to the library!" he said.

**At the library...**

"No, werewolves only turn their victims by biting them," said Dipper.

Mabel sat down. "We've been searching forever!" she said.

"Guys, what about this?" said Wendy.

She had a book with a picture of a large white wolf-like creature on the cover.

"That's it! That's the creature!" said Dipper.

"'Legend of the Ancient Wendigo Curse?'" read Mabel.

Dipper opened the book and started to read, "'Legend has it that the Curse of the Wendigo, a monster of the winter, began when the Wendigo King, said to be the spirit of the beast made flesh, appeared and began spreading his curse like a master vampire prior to his downfall. It is said that those bitten or scratched by a wendigo transform into them at night until winter ends, at which point...' Oh no."

"What? What happens?" asked Wendy.

"Guys... if we really did get scratched by a wendigo... then we only have until winter ends to find a cure, or else we turn into wendigos...and _stay_ wendigos," said Dipper.

"But, that's just a few months! And wendigos aren't in the journals!" said Mabel.

"Something tells me Grunkle Stan knows something about wendigos. Maybe he can help," said Dipper.

Wendy yawned. "Well, we can ask him in the morning, right now I'm pretty tired," she said.

"Yeah, I'm tuckered too. Mabel, when we get back home, please don't forget to set up the camera," said Dipper.

"You got it, Dippingsauce!" said Mabel.

**Next time: Gideon joins the pack! Please review!**


	8. Alpha and Omega

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Alpha and Omega

The Wendigo, Wendy, and Mabel prowled the woods, searching for food.

**"Wendigo, Mabel is hungery!"** growled Mabel.

**"Mabel just ate a camera! How much does Mabel- wait...Wendigo smell something...Gideon,"** growled The Wendigo.

**"Ooh...Mabel want Gideon for snack tonight!"** growled Mabel, drooling at the mere thought of it.

**"No, Mabel... Wendy has better plan. Wendigo, Wendy, and Mabel are all Alpha Wendigos, yes?"** growled Wendy.

**"If Wendigo is right about where this is going, then Wendigo agrees. Wendigo needs Omega Wendigo to order aroound. Let's find Gideon and make him part of the pack!"** said The Wendigo.

Mabel and Wendy howled in agreement.

**Meanwhile...**

"That first journal has to be out there somewhere..." muttered Gideon.

**"Gideon... Help..."** came a whiny voice.

"Why, that sounds like my peach dumpling, Mabel! If I rescue her, she's bound to fall in love with me!" said Gideon.

Gideon ran into the forest towards "Mabel's" crys for help. Finally, he found a scrap of sweater.

"Mabel, my marshmellow! I'm here to help you!" said Gideon.

**"Yes, Gideon Gleeful... Mabel needs your help..."** growled Mabel as she, Wendy, and The Wendigo came out of hiding.

"What the hell are all of you?!" cried Gideon.

**"Simply put, what you will become... welcome to the pack, Gideon!"** snarled The Wendigo, scratching Gideon.

Within moments, the child became a wendigo. The Wendigo grabbed Gideon by the throat.

**"We are Alpha. You are Omega. We are masters. You are servant,"** growled The Wendigo, his eyes glowing.

**"Masters... Leaders..."** growled Gideon.

**"Good... now, get us something to eat! If Gideon brings back plenty, maybe, just maybe, Gideon can have some,"** ordered The Wendigo, throwing Gideon to the ground.

**"Yes... Alpha..."** growled Gideon, running off into the night.

**The Next Morning...**

"Mabel... I think we really _have_ become wendigos," said Dipper.

"What makes you say that, Dipper?" asked Mabel.

Dipper merely held up the chewed-up remains of the video camera.

"We need to tell Grunkle Stan right away, he's probably one of the only people on the planet you could possibly know a cure," said Dipper.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" said Mabel.

**Next time: Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy get some bad news. Please review!**


	9. Dipper's Sacrifice

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Dipper's Sacrifice

"Grunkle Stan... me and Mabel think that we, along with Wendy, got scratched by a wendigo," said Dipper.

Grunkle Stan sighed. "I know," he said.

"So... you know a cure, right?" said Wendy, coming into the room.

Grunkle Stan sighed again, really looking sad. "There is one thing..." said Stan. He went into his room and came back with two pendants that resembled wolves. "These amulets will keep you from transforming. However...these are the only two in existance. Only two of you will be able to live noraml lives so long as you never remove these amulets. The third... will have no choice but to embrace the spirit of the wendigo. I'll give you two some time to-" said Stan.

"I'll do it. Wendy, Mabel, take the amulets," said Dipper.

"Dipper, are you cray-cray? Think about what you're doing! You're throwing away your humanity, the very thing that makes you you!" said Mabel.

"Mabel, I'm not asking. Take. The. Amulets," said Dipper sternly.

With a look at Dipper, the two girls put on the amulets. Almost instantly, they returned to their original forms.

Dipper smiled. _I did the right thing,_ he thought.

**Later...**

Dipper sat in his room, looking at his reflection. What would it feel like to lose his reasoning, his sense of decency, and all the other things that came with humanity? What would it feel like to act on instinct and monsterous desire? To unleash the monster inside?

Mabel came in. "Dipper... why did you do that?" she asked.

Dipper sighed. "You remember that time you called me a hero?" he asked.

Mabel nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked.

"Well, one thing I learned from a movie is that sometimes heroes have to make tough choices for the greater good. That, to me, includes sacrificing his life or something similar to protect what matters most. To me, that's you and Wendy," said Dipper.

"Ah-ha! I _knew_ you had a crush on me!" said Wendy, coming into the room smirking.

Dipper blushed. "W-when did you figure it out?" he asked.

"That doesn't matter. You wanna go see a movie, just you and me?" asked Wendy.

"S-sure. It'll have to be a 3:00 showing because of my... 'wendigo problem.' How about next Tuesday?" said Dipper.

"Cool. See you then," said Wendy, before leaving.

Dipper sighed and flopped on his bed. "Finally, a date with Wendy," he said.

Mabel sighed. " I hope all goes well with this..." she said.

"Mabel, relax, what could go wrong?" asked Dipper.

**Please review, and I'll see you soon!**


	10. The Date

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: The Date

Dipper was getting ready for his date with Wendy the following Tuesday.

"I'm really nervous about this, Soos. I've dreamed about this for so long... and now it's finally happening. Of course, I'm not in the condition I'd want me to be in, but still," said Dipper.

"I know, dude. I'm happy for you," said Soos.

"Well... it's time. Better go get Wendy," said Dipper.

**Later...**

Dipper and Wendy were sitting in the theater, watching the hit movie, _Jump Into My Racing Car_.

"It's weird how much that Draco kid looks like me," whispered Dipper.

"Agreed," said Wendy.

When the movie reached the romantic scene, Dipper and Wendy looked at each other... they leaned into to kiss. Suddenly, Dipper cried out in pain holding his head.

"What is it?" said Wendy.

**"In a word: Transformation... not sure why it's happening this early,****"** said Dipper in his Wendigo voice.

"Come on, let's get out of here before you trash the place," said Wendy.

Wendy managed to lead Dipper out of the theater before he fell onto his knees and transformed into The Wendigo.

**"You... You would throw away all this power?! Wendigo feel strong! Better than Wendigo felt as that weak fool of a human Dipper!"** snarled The Wendigo.

"Dipper, I know you can hear me in there! Fight it! I know you can!" said Wendy.

**"Dipper no more! Only Wendigo! When Winter goes to sleep that weak fool will be destroyed forever! Farewell, my mate!"** snarled The Wendigo, before running off into the night.

Wendy broke down crying. Such a wonderful night she'd been having, only to have it stolen from her by that stupid curse!

_Please... someone, anyone, help me find a way to change my new boyfriend back into Dipper Pines for good! I'll do anything!_ thought Wendy.

Just then, the world around her went grayscale.

"Anything? Really?" said a slick voice.

**Guess who that is? Next time: Wendy makes a deal with a certain triangle guy. Please review!**


	11. Deal with the (Dream) Devil

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Deal with the (Dream) Devil

"So... you really would do anything to fix Pine Tree's wendigo problem, Ice Bag?" said Bill Cipher.

"First off, who are you? And secondly, why'd you call me 'Ice Bag'? And third, yes, I would," said Wendy.

"Oh, forgive me, where are my manners? Name's Bill Cipher, dream demon extrordinaire! Anyways, this makes things a lot easier. Here's what I'm thinking: You help me with a little something-something, then I'll turn your boyfriend back into a real boy. Do we have a deal?" said Bill.

"Stan told me about you. He said I shouldn't trustyou as far as I could throw you. So, why should I expect you to keep your word?" said Wendy.

"Name one time Stan actually consistantly told the truth. Besides, I'm willing to bet you didn't read the rest of that book on wendigos," said Bill.

"I suppose you have a point- wait... how'd you know we were reading that book? What's in it?" asked Wendy.

"Oh, I know lots of things, but that's not the point. Let's just say that wendigos eat a little bit more than woodland creatures. So, it's your choice: help me out and get Pine Tree cured, or sit back and watch as the brave little boy who was willing to sacrifice his humanity to ensure his one true love and beloved twin sister turn into a mindless beast who eats everything that moves, people included should he decide his pack is big enough. Besides, it's an easy-peasy job. Deal?" said Bill, holding out his hand, which was covered in blue flame.

Wendy thought about it for a moment. If she accepted, she and Dipper could live happily ever after without the threat of the wendigo's curse looming over their heads. If she didn't... all of Gravity Falls could end up wendigos or a meal for Dipper and his pack. "Deal," she finally said, shaking Bill's hand. "Now, what is it you want me to do?"

"Oh, nothing much. First, I want you to get me a hot chocolate, then..." said Bill.

Wendy realized that the job might have gotten a little bit harder with what came next.

"I want you to bring me the journals."

**Please review!**


	12. Asking nicely

**Welcome back! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Asking nicely

Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, and Stan sat at the table, playing poker with Chipackerz.

"Dipper, no," said Mabel as Dipper tried to reach for Waddles, who was hiding under the table.

"Right, sorry," said Dipper.

_I better get this over with,_ thought Wendy. "Dipper, can I speak with you alone?" she asked.

"S-sure," said Dipper.

Once they were alone, Dipper asked, "So... what's up?"

"Dipper, you know those old journals you always carry around?" asked Wendy.

"Yeah, what about them?" asked Dipper.

"Well, I need them," said Wendy.

"Which one?" asked Dipper.

"All of them," said Wendy.

Dipper furrowed his brow at this. _Why would Wendy need all three journals? Unless..._ he thought. "Wendy... did you by any chance encounter a floating yellow triangle with a top hat, bow tie, and cane?" he asked.

"How'd you know?" asked Wendy.

"Wendy... Bill Cipher is evil. He'll stop at nothing to get those journals! What were you thinking?!" said Dipper.

"He promised me that if I brought him the journals, he'd turn you back to normal. Look, if you turn into a wendigo forever, what'll happen to our relationship? I did it for us," said Wendy.

"That sounds like something Bill would say... he was most likely lying just to get the journals. I'm pretty sure that he can't turn those cursed by the wendigo back to normal. Besides, Stan said that those amulets were the only cure. Wendy, we can't let Bill get the journals, no matter what the cost... even if I'm stuck as a wendigo forever. Now, let's get back to the Shack," said Dipper.

Wendy slowly nodded and followed.

**Meanwhile...**

Bill Cipher watched the whole thing unfold.

"Grr. Stupid Pine Tree! Always getting in my way! Well, not for long! True, I can't turn people back from wendigos... but, that doesn't mean I can't accelerate that little curse of yours," muttered Bill, before laughing evilly.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter. Please review!**


End file.
